The power of the (un)lucky comb
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Fun, little one-shot in which Kendall breaks James' beloved comb. Minor mayhem follows :) Rated T for some bad language - It seems I can't NOT swear ;)


**A/N: Just a fun, little story that worked its way out of my head :D **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own anything but the plot :p **

**Have fun reading \m/**

* * *

Kendall heard something snap as he sat down, and immediately shot back up from the couch to see what he'd unintentionally broken. What he spotted on the orange couch made his eyes grow wide with surprise. Apparently the lucky comb hadn't been so lucky after all! It had snapped right in two, and Kendall couldn't help but snort out a slightly nervous laugh, as he pictured James when he found out what had happened. A piercing mini-scream would echo through 2J as James would look at his dead comb with absolute dread in the hazel eyes. More screaming and possibly an actual funeral for the black plastic comb would probably ensue!

x-x

Logan entered the apartment with a rather annoyed look on his face, followed by Carlos, who was practically bouncing off of the walls.

"You're just jealous that I got to the vending machine first!" Carlos taunted for the fifth time.

"No, I'm not. And would you just shut up about it already, Carlos!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow and Logan sighed.

"When Carlos got to the vending machine, someone had forgotten their change so he could get four packs of fruitsmackers for free..."

"Woohoo, fruitsmackeeeers!" Carlos cheered and jumped repeatedly on the spot, munching on a piece of his favorite candy. When he had swallowed the sugary snack, he performed an improvised gangnam-styled jig on the spot, making Kendall roar with laughter.

"Yeah" Logan drawled, rolling his eyes "so with the five packs he bought himself, that's quite the sugar-rush!"

Carlos jumped to Logan, ruffled his hair and then eyed Kendall with an insane, yet adorable, look.

"Wazzzzaaaa?!" he yelled loudly before he jumped to the swirly slide.

"Obviously!" Kendall snickered, looking at Logan and cocking an eyebrow.

x-x

Then Logan spotted the broken comb, that Kendall had thrown carelessly on the coffee table. His brows shot upwards and his mouth fell agape.

"Kendall, what did you do?"

"Dude" Kendall answered, a crooked smile on his face "it was just an accident. It'll be fine!"

Carlos joined the other two and eyed the broken comb.

"Orh man, James is gonna go ape on you!" he exclaimed, emphasis on the word ape.

"What? No, he's not..." Kendall answered, feeling his pulse climb a bit.

James wasn't scared of a fight, and Kendall remembered all the times he'd seen his taller, not to mention stronger, friend check someone at hockey! He swallowed. But it was just an accident! And just a comb! As soon as he had thought it, he knew how wrong it was! James loved that comb, and he would probably have a freaking break-down!

"Wh-what do I do?" Kendall asked the others, suddenly starting to panic slightly.

"Hide it, obviously!" Carlos said.

Logan sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Carlos, don't you think James will find out, when he needs the comb!"

"Oh, right..." the Latino replied, sticking out the tip of his tongue. You could almost hear his brain working on a different solution.

"Simply just tell the truth" Logan suggested.

"Oh, right, cause that's just what you do with Camille all the time! What about that time with Peggy? Or when you told Camille, she could be in our video, so she wouldn't have to move out of the Palm Woods?"

"Okay, so maybe there was that one time with Peggy! But I told her the truth about the music video eventually!"

"Yeah, and that got you the hardest smack in the history of smacks, dude!" Carlos pointed out, patting Logan on the back.

Logan blushed and cleared his throat.

"I still think you should tell James the truth..."

"About what?" a familiar voice suddenly asked, making all three boys jump.

x-x

Logan and Carlos immediately retreated several steps, leaving Kendall alone next to the coffee table.

"Nothing!" Kendall squeaked and stepped in front of the table, blocking the comb.

"Come on man, it's clearly not nothing!" James said and took a step forward.

Kendall sat down on the table, hiding the comb, and sent James a nervous smile.

"No, really... it's nothing"

James narrowed his eyes and cornered Carlos, knowing that his smaller friend was the worst liar on the planet. Carlos swallowed and threw James a smile, blinking frantically.

"What did he do, Carlos!"

Carlos squirmed on the spot and James smacked him on the helmet. Carlos flinched and sent Kendall an apologetic glance.

"He broke your lucky comb" he squealed in a high pitched voice, eyes darting to and fro, clearly searching for an escape route.

James' whole body tensed and he slowly turned on the spot.

"What?" he growled threateningly and took two long steps to the table and placed himself in front of Kendall.

James crossed his arms and eyed his sitting friend. Kendall licked his lips and felt like a naughty 10-year-old being caught with the hand in the cookie jar. He looked up at James, a guilty look in the emerald orbs.

"Uuum...I... it wasn't..."

"Well?" James asked again, motioning Kendall to go on.

Kendall got to his feet and handed James the two pieces of plastic.

"It was an accident..." he said and tried sneaking off as James was occupied with his maimed comb.

"Eeeeeeh!" James mini-screamed and pointed at the remains of the comb with his free hand "so that's why I was just turned down!"

"What?" Kendall asked incredulously and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I auditioned for a modeling job and they turned down The Face!" James sneered, making jazz-hands in front of himself, "and now I know why. It's YOUR fault!"

Kendall felt a knot of anger form in his chest. This was just too ridiculous! He turned towards James and sighed.

"Look, yes I broke your comb, but it wasn't my fault, that you didn't get the job. You were just unlucky."

Logan and Carlos were eying the drama in front of them warily, ready to step in, should it become physical.

"Yeah! Because YOU broke my lucky comb! You stupid ass!"

"Okay, that's it! No-one calls me an ass! And it was just a stupid comb!"

Kendall inhaled deeply and stepped up to James, and shoved him in the chest.

"Say you're sorry for breaking my comb!" James demanded and shoved Kendall back.

"Say _you're_ sorry for calling me an ass!" he retorted angrily.

"Guys, relax..." Logan interfered and stepped in between James and Kendall, extending both arms to prevent a fight.

At the same time James and Kendall smacked away the arm closest to them and growled at their raven haired friend.

"Stay out of this Logan!"

In the background Carlos' mouth was the shape of a big, round "O" and his eyes were locked on his angry friends. Real fights between them were rare, and Carlos felt his pulse race.

x-x

With a howl James tackled Kendall to the floor, and he moaned as James' weight landed on top of him. With all his might he managed to push James off and they rolled over, Kendall now on top.

"I can't believe you tackled me! Because of a stupid comb!" he smacked James on the face and rested his hand there, pushing James' head uncomfortably down the floor.

James growled and lashed out, hitting Kendall in the nose with one of the flailing arms.

"Oorfh" Kendall exclaimed and closed his eyes for a moment, scrunching up his nose.

James took advantage of the situation and again pushed Kendall down. He placed his legs around the blond's waist and used an arm to headlock him.

"Quit calling my comb stupid! And say you're sorry!" he sneered, sounding childish.

Kendall let out a long list of curses and struggled against the tight grip James had on him.

Logan sighed and bent down to get a grip on James. Just then James raised his arm, hitting Logan hard in the face.

"OW!" Logan cried and stumbled several steps backwards, cupping his mouth "God dammit James!"

"Told you to stay out of it..." James answered in a strained voice.

"Dude, you hurt Logan!" Kendall sneered accusingly in a muffled voice.

James gritted his teeth and placed both hands around Kendall's neck, squeezing just enough to make Kendall gasp for air but not truly hurting him.

"Okay!" Carlos yelled, clapping the helmet a few times "El hombre del flaming space rock man to the rescue!"

With these words he lunged himself on the great tangle of limbs flailing everywhere, in a weird attempt to stop the fight. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Really, Carlos!" he sighed and plopped down on a chair, fed up with it all "I gotta get new friends!"

x-x

A painful shriek quickly told Logan, that Carlos too had failed his attempt to end the brawl.

"Fuck!" Carlos squeaked with tears in his eyes "Kendall, you kneed me in the jewels!" his voice climbing higher with every word and ending in a pitiful squeal.

Carlos collapsed to the floor, cupping his crotch and heaving for air.

"Dude, you hurt Carlos!" James yelled accusingly, secretly happy that he got to throw an accusation back in Kendall's face.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Logan yelled, as he tried helping Carlos away from the mess of arms and legs.

He failed miserably as James' foot caught him in the rear, knocking him over so he landed on the still panting Carlos.

x-x

Just then Katie entered the apartment. She stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at the messy fight.

"Katie, help!" Logan yelled "they won't stop. James hit me in the mouth, and Kendall kneed Carlos in his ba... you know!"

Katie sighed loudly and went to the two fighting boys. She reached down, grabbing both James and Kendall by an ear. As she yanked them violently upwards, they immediately let go of each other.

"Owowowowowow" both James and Kendall yelled "let go, let go, let go!"

When both boys were standing, Katie released her hard grip on their ears.

"Katie!" Kendall pouted, rubbing his red ear "what'd you do that for?"

"What do you think! Can't you see, you hurt Carlos? You need to apologize!" Katie scolded.

Kendall turned around and spotted his smaller friend, still on the floor. Kendall felt bad and scratched the back of his neck.

" Sorry Carlos" he said meekly.

James gave Kendall a small shove.

"Ha ha!" he exclaimed, gloating "you got yelled at!"

"HEY!" Katie boomed and pointed at James.

He flinched and quickly placed both hands over his ears, protectively.

"_You_ hurt Logan! So don't tease Kendall!"

James eyed his feet.

"Sorry Logan..." he pouted.

"Geez, you sound just like mom!" Kendall mumbled, making Katie blush slightly.

"Yeah, well... unlike mom I'll hurt you!" she snapped back, punching him hard on the arm, "and what were you two fighting about in the first place, anyway?"

James crossed his arms.

"Your idiot-brother broke my lucky comb!"

"My idiot-friend is waaay too attached to a freaking piece of plastic!"

"Shut up!" James squealed, pushing Kendall in the shoulder.

"You shut up!" Kendall retorted and shoved back.

x-x

Before anyone realized how it had happened, James and Kendall were once again wrestling each other, trying to force the other boy to the floor. Grunts of pain erupted as Kendall elbowed James in the stomach. However James quickly recuperated and got back by kicking Kendall in the back of the knee, making him fall to the floor.

Katie stepped in to haul the boys back up off the floor, but was hit in the shin, making her limp away to Logan and Carlos with a moan.

x-x

James was pulling a handful of light brown hair and Kendall was trying to strangle James, as the door flew open and Mrs. Knight waltzed in. Her eyes scanned the room and the first things she saw were a pained Katie, Logan who sported a bruise on his chin and Carlos sitting on the couch cupping his genitals protectively, a tear still glistening on his cheek. She pursed her lips and squinted as Kendall and James rolled across the floor, yelling and screaming at each other.

Two bags of groceries fell to the floor, and then a shrill voice echoed through the apartment.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT AND JAMES DYLAN DIAMOND!"

Their heads whipped up, eying Kendall's mom from the floor. Her face was beet red, hands resting on her hips and she was tapping a foot angrily. Kendall was almost surprised that steam didn't erupt from her ears!

"ARE YOU BOYS FIGHTING AGAIN?!"

They both shook their heads excessively. Mrs. Knight continued yelling and trudged to the boys.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU – NO FIGHTING!"

She grabbed James by an arm and Kendall by the scruff of his neck and hauled the two teens to their feet.

James blew a strand of hair out of his eye and Kendall stared at his feet.

"But Mama Knight, he broke my lucky comb!" James explained with a croak.

"Yeah, well he called me an ass!" Kendall added, sending his mom his puppy dog eyes.

Mrs. Knight inhaled deeply a few times.

"Kendall, buy James a new comb and the problem is solved! James you do NOT resort to name-calling when you're angry!"

Both boys studied the floor intensely.

"You're both grounded! Now, go to your rooms!"

x-x

As they turned away from Mrs. Knight and headed for their rooms, James hissed angrily at Kendall.

"Still don't believe in the power of the lucky comb?"

"No!" Kendall hissed back, shaking his head.

"Huh, that's just stupid! After you broke the comb The Face was turned down, we got in a fight, Logan got a bruise, Carlos was practically castrated, our ears were nearly ripped off, Katie got kicked and now we're grounded! Seeeee!"

Kendall halted for a second and raised an eyebrow. What James said was true! And right then and there Kendall promised himself one thing. Never, ever underestimate the power of the lucky comb!

* * *

**There you have it :) Hope you liked this little thing and wanna drop me a review with your thoughts =^.^= **

**- Rikke **


End file.
